The Kings And Queens
by RootBeerFloat3kinzy
Summary: Kim and her friends are not ordinary. They have powers and are Kings and Queens of their own countries. They also are going to be transferred to Seaford High School in California.
1. New Schools

Kim's P.O.V

I woke up this morning to my alarm buzzing like crazy.

It was my first day at Lincoln Baylor High School in California. I was beyond terrified. The starting of bigger groups of bunches of popularized brats who A,)have so much money the don't know what do with it and B.)Pretty much own the school. Whoo Hoo!  
I still needed to shower and get dressed. I wore my Blue crop top plus a Orange tank under it, I also wore my bright floral shorts, and brown fold down combat boots.

*Flash Forward to school*

I nervously walked into my new high school thinking about one thing, hanging with my best friends. That's it. I also wondered why I was nervous. I had been in the same school system my entire life so it was weird. Maybe it's the first day of high school jitters.  
Anyways, I walked towards my best friends Eddie, Julie, Milton, Jerry, and they stopped chatting. Jack was nowhere to be found. They started staring at me like I killed a puppy. What the heck guys?!  
"What?" I ask curiously.  
"Nothing much besides your hair is cut to shoulder length! You look awesome!" Says Julie. She has a me killing Milton expression on her face.  
"Julie, Your facial expression looks like the one it would be if I killed Milton" I said while laughing my butt off.  
"Oh. Sorry. I'm just not used to your hair yet. Wait until Jack sees this. He will start being over protective again." She says while laughing with me.

As we were talking Jack approached. Which scared the living crap out of me. He was just staring at me like everyone else was a second ago.  
"Hey Jack! How was your summer?" I say with enthusiasm.  
"Kim, why did you cut your hair? Was it bothering you or something? Because you looked perfectly fine with it longer." He said truthfully.  
"My mother made me get it cut for my 'big day". As if high school isn't hard enough!" I say.  
All he does is nod and walk away without saying goodbye. This is going to be interesting.

**Hey Guys! How about Jack being over protective about her hair. Imagine them dating! Give me some ideas for chapter 3. I already wrote chapter 2.**


	2. Powers Anyone?

Kim's P.O.V,

Once I got home my mother and father decided it would be good to tell me some big news. Like big newsy news.  
"What?" I say curiously awaiting their answer.  
"You and your friends are Kings and Queens of your own countries and have super powers. Tomorrow you guys will move to Seaford and attend Seaford High School." My mother pauses. " You have the ability to read minds. Jack has the telepathic ability. Julie has the ability to touch read books and so does Milton. Jerry can run faster than lightning. And Eddie can summon storms on demand. So you all are very special and have to keep this a complete secret. Here is a bracelet that will contain your powers, everyone's powers." She says in one breath.  
"Mother, I need time to process this. I am a Queen and I can read minds? I am going to Falaffel Phil's (A different location) with the guys and am going to talk to them. This is really messed up." I say with a bitter voice.  
"Wait" She says "You get your powers tomorrow. Your 16th birthday will change your life forever. Also, have fun at Seaford high sweetie!" She says enthusiastically.  
"You aren't coming with us? We are going to be alone? Do we get our own cars?" I ask all at once.  
"Okay A.)No B.)Yes C.)Yes yours is pink." She says as I walk out the door thinking.

Wow, I get to drive a NEW PINK BUGATTI! Oh my gosh its beautiful! I am way too excited to go to Falaffel Phil's. Anyways, once I got there I already saw the guys talking. I walked over and they started piling on the questions.  
"Alright guys. Settle down. I know we have super powers and are Kings and Queens, but can we keep that a secret? I don't want attacked by people trying to kill us for being different." I say soothingly

After that they settled down and told me that I was the oldest out of all of us. Jack is 2nd Julie is 3rd Milton is 4th Jerry is 5th and Eddie is 6th. Lets just say our birthdays are all this week. We are all going to be 16! Powers are gonna be activated. This will be interesting. I know it will be. I may have been an outcast before but now I'm a Queen, beat that Donna Tobin! After we talked for 2 hours we all went home to pack for our flight at 3:45 am the following day. My birthday. Once we all got to homes we were told to wear dressy attire the next day because we were taking our own private jet! But, what's with the gowns and suits? We aren't going to prom for another 4-5 years so what the heck!(They Are Eighth Graders but go to High School because of an advanced talent program for eighth graders with good grades and talent. sorry if that was confusing)

Jack's P.O.V.  
Once I got home I started packing for our move to Seaford. I am really surprised that Kim of all people wouldn't want to wear a dress. She's Kim. Whatever. _What to bring, what to bring?_ I thought as I picked up my suit and tie and hung them on my door so I didn't forget tot put them on in the morning. The bad thing is we have to get up at 3:45 am that means morning! Kim better not wake me up at midnight. I swear she better not.


	3. The Birthday and the Powers

Kim's P.O.V.

Today is my 16th birthday and also it's the day we move to Seaford. Good old Seaford. I had been there when I was a little girl and it was weird. Anyways, once I got up out of bed I got dressed in my gown. It is mint green and it had diamond embroidery that was dark blue. I curled my hair and put my mint heels on. Once I walked out of my room with my suitcase I see Jack and my parents talking. I walk up to them and greet them with a hello.  
"Hello" I say sweetly trying to avoid the it's my 16th birthday thing.  
"Hey Kim. Happy 16th Birthday!" They all say at the same time.  
"Thanks. I was so caught up in trying to avoid this and my powers I guess I forgot." I say lying a bit at the end.

'I_ highly doubt that Kim of all people would forget her birthday. But, She looks beautiful' _wow. That's what Jack is thinking? I'm beautiful in his eyes?  
"Hey Jack. You realize I just read your mind?" I ask all sweet like for affect.  
"Um...No I didn't know you were reading my mind. What did you find out?" He asks nervously.  
"Oh just the '_I highly doubt Kim of all people would forget her birthday. But, she looks beautiful__.'_ part." I say while my parents back out of it."Oh. Yea. Sorry about that." He says with a blush on his cheeks. Wait, he is blushing Jack is blushing?  
"Oh don't be sorry for anything it was sweet. We should probably get going now. Bye mom! Bye dad! Love you!" I say. But I screamed the last part.  
"Bye! Love you too!" They said. With that we were on our way to the private jet at the airport.

Once we got to the overly packed airport we stepped out of our cars. People started making a path for us like we were royalty...wait, we are royalty. Hehe. I kinda forgot a little bit. We will start ruling when we turn 22 years old. I rule the kingdom of Armensiaol. It is a remote country that isn't on maps.

Julie's P.O.V.  
We just boarded the jet and let me say this... oh my gosh it's beautiful! Once we found our seats we started chatting about moving to Seaford and being royalty.  
"Jack?" Kim said obviously nervous about her birthday.  
"Yes" He says.  
"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" She asks hesitating at the last part.  
"Thanks" She says.

She just read his mind? Kim read Jack's mind? What the heck?! I mean I understand that she is 16 but still! She read his mind.  
"Kimberly Anne Crawford you just read Jack's mind!" I say while yelling.  
"I know. I have been doing that all day. The people who's minds I read were interesting. So many ideas." She says quietly.  
"Okay. I wanna sleep. Wake me up an hour before we land so I can fix my hair and make up." I say while drifting off

**Hey guys! I am not happy when you guys post mean comments like this is stupid and bull. I am quoting just one nasty comment there. It's technically cyber bullying. If there is nothing nice in your mind to say don't say it or post it. It hurts.**


End file.
